Tenants of the Kazama House
by Z4nd4tsu
Summary: [Takes place in an AU of Tekken 7] What would happen if you take a nosy girl, a semi-spoiled girl & a vampire girl and put them together in one house? Shenanigans ensue. Not just inside the house, but even on the outside.


In a random neighbourhood in Japan, there lay a house owned under the Kazama name. The name Kazama can be traced back to the current leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a young man named Jin Kazama. One would assume he owned this house.

When in actuality, he doesn't.

Instead, this house belongs to a relative of Jin, a certain "nosy-girl" who's an apparent peacemaker that tries to end fights in peace. Peace equals knocking down her opponents in doing so. Her name was Asuka Kazama, and she loves to fight.

One would think she lives alone in this house since the other Kazama doesn't even live there, and Asuka does wish she lived alone. Sadly, a certain rival and her sister made their place to stay. Well, more on the rival though.

\--

On a morning inside a room with walls and floors of blue kept to a fair temperature thanks to the air conditioner installed to a wall, there lay a lump on the bed under the sheets who began shuffling to the birds chirping outside her window.

Oh, and to her alarm clock as well.

"Mm..." A light grunt was made followed by a bare feminine hand reaching out from under the sheets to click the alarm clock to a stop before retracting itself back in to rest with its owner. Finally, some peace and quiet.

Asuka had lived her life fighting for peace and fun, in which those two don't go together when the word fighting is literal. After the seventh King of the Iron Fist Tournament, many thoughts ran through her mind as she exited the stadium that held said tournament to go back home. One of those thoughts happen to be about her rival Emilie De Rochefort, otherwise known as Lili.

Mainly because she was the one who chose to move in with Asuka after all.

A click was heard from the door as Asuka tries to pretend she is fully asleep. She doesn't want to deal with anyone's shenanigans, especially Lily. _"Oh for the love of God, please don't notice me, please don't notice me.."_ Asuka thought as she holds her breath to align with her still movement. Which turns out to be a mistake.

"You know, I ought to teach you how to be stealthy since you're doing a bad job at it." A feminine as well as a familiar voice spoke out to Asuka, who groaned and pulled the sheets off to sit up whilst sending an annoyed glare towards Lili's way.

"Shut up..." The Kazama mumbled as she pushes her legs to the side of the bed while rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Calling you for breakfast obviously. What else?" Lili brought her right hand up to her face with her left hand grasping the right elbow. Her typical pose which annoyed Asuka too much. Not only that, her rich looking white Victorian-style clothes looked beautiful compared to the other's simple light khaki short sleeve openly loose button shirt underneath a red strapless bra top along with black folded design denim short shorts. Oh, and the tone of her voice is annoying. Basically put, everything about Lili, Asuka hates.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." She groans just as Lili turns and makes her way downstairs, but not without having a sass.

"Don't be late~" The sass was real with this one, said Asuka's mind as she went inside her bathroom for her daily routine.

At first, Lili moved in with Asuka to study the Kazama-Style Traditional Martial Arts after being defeated by her in the tournament, but overtime she grew bored of it and simply remained in the household because of no particular reason. Well... the place looked nice, but other than that, no particular reason.

As she made her way downstairs, a smirk crept upon her face as she spots her vampire sister in the kitchen, sleeping while standing in front of a stove with a pan of eggs ontop that was currently being fried. The sister donned a lolita style dress with long grilled sleeves and a frilled skirt with Mary Jane ballerina type shoes. Basically, her outfits are more gothic.

Lili sighs with a smile as she gently shakes Eliza awake, the memory of when she found her at a random chapel playing out at the back of her mind.

\--

"I finally found you!" Lili exclaimed as she pointed a finger towards Eliza's way, who turned around to face her. "You were the one imprisoned beneath the De Rochefort estate... I'm your sister!"

A surprised look formed on Eliza's face. "Sister? Yeah, right. I was born 1000 years and 4 months ago, you're about a millenium too young to be my sis- Zz..." The vampire couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly falls asleep, while standing, her narcolepsy being the reason for her sudden sleepiness.

Lili was confused before attempting to wake her up with a "Hey!"

In which she did. "Mm? Like I was saying-" It was as if whatever happened moments ago didn't happen at all as she continued talking normally. "-I slept beneath your estate a few centuries ago and- Zz.." Once again, Eliza falls asleep.

Lili wasn't having any of it. "Wake up! How dare you fall asleep in my presence!"

The vampire wakes back up with an annoyed look written on her face. "You just don't shut up, do you? As I was saying, the De Rochefort family and I- Zzz..." And she falls back asleep like the previous times.

The human was left speechless before sighing, with a smile. "You should try less blood and more coffee." Was all she said as she picked up the vampire, her sister, in a bridal style and carried her back to Asuka's house.

\--

From there on, Lili began to teach Eliza about modern things to use and adapt to instead of whatever the latter had in her time. After all, it was a new millenia right? Things had to change of course.

"How long do you plan on shaking me?" A sudden voice snapped Lili back to her senses as she immediately took her hands off the recovered Eliza, who turned to face her with a strange look. The vampire also had an apron with the words "Love Me" imprinted over it.

"Nothing, nothing! So~ What's for breakfast other than eggs?" The human asked as she took a seat down by the dining table.

Eliza looked over at the eggs before turning back to Lili with a simple and bland answer. "Eggs."

A giant cartoonish sweatdrop rolled down the side of Lili's head as let out an awkward laugh. "Hahaha... Right.."

Asuka finally came downstairs after fixing herself in the bathroom and joined breakfast with her two friends. As they all enjoy their meal, she groans and turns to Lili. "I still can't believe we escaped jailtime.."

A question mark popped up above Eliza's head as she tilts it to the side. "Jailtime? What did you two do?"

Lili choked a little on her meal as Asuka let out an awkward giggle. The latter responded, "Well..."

\--

"Drive faster, you snob!"

"I'm trying! We're riding a bicycle while he's got a darn motorcycle, you spoiled brat!"

Asuka and Lili were trying to escape the policeman after they walked out of the clothing store with the detectors going off. To be fair, it wasn't their fault. The shopkeepers forgot to remove the tags so now here they are, using a bicycle to try and get away from the policeman on the motorcycle, who wore a medium blue and white jersey jacket with a shoulder band on his left arm that had a Chinese logo imprinted on it. Strange, what was a Chinese officer doing in Japan? Anyways, below his waist were khaki pants with a black knee pad on the left knee with the sign "Police" written on it along with a thigh band and gray combat shoes.

"You aren't getting away, ya know? Just turn over so it can all be over quickly." The officer says to the two girls as his bike slowly closes in on them.

Asuka and Lili looked at each other in the eyes before nodding at the same time and turns over.

Literally.

As the two turned over to face the other side, they drive forward past the officer who accidentally crashes into a light pole after taking his eyes off the road to glance at them. Thus, Asuka and Lily escape custody.

"Ahhh... Darn it." Wei sighs as he picks himself up and removes the biker helmet from his head. "Well at least I'm fine."

The sound of something heavy running began making itself known to Wei, who turned towards the direction of the sound and-

"OHHH NOOOOOOO-"

-And Wei was accidentally ran over by Panda carrying Xiaoyu to school.

\--

"And that's what happened!" Asuka exclaimed with a big smile on her face, much to the confusion of Eliza.

"...This century sure is weird." Was all the vampire said as she continues eating her meal in peace along with the other two tenants of the Kazama house.


End file.
